


College Stress

by nikori514



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dry Humping, First Time, Masturbation, Other, Reader Is Small, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockings, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, non specific pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikori514/pseuds/nikori514
Summary: Renowned professor Siebren de Kuiper found himself battling with some unwanted emotions toward one of his students, (y/n). Some antics ensue before you came to his office late one night to confide in him the stress you were feeling from your course load. Luckily, Siebren had just the solution.(TW: smut, age gap, swearing, teacher/student relationship)
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new to AO3 so please go easy on me lol.
> 
> I know there's already a collection of fics similar to this one, but I just HAD to write this and I hope I put a fun little spin on the trope. Reader is meant to be short (Siebren is already pretty tall whoops).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

While Siebren could understand and unravel some of the many complex mysteries of the universe, there was just one particular mystery that eluded him: you.

You were one of many students in his class and in every practical sense, you should have blended into the crowd of students who come and go each semester. But you didn't. From the very first class you stuck out to him. He remembers that day clearly: you were of the few brave enough to sit in the front row, only you looked very uneasy. From the get-go, he could tell you were trying to push the boundaries of your comfort zone. It was admirable. He wasn’t aware that he was staring at you until you looked up from the table and met his gaze. Instinctually, he smiled at you politely, a smile which you returned for half a second before your head ducked back to the table as you fiddled with your notebook and pens. He could have sworn that your cheeks became significantly pinker and he didn't know why that made his heart flutter in the subtlest of ways. There wasn't much time to dwell on it as it was time for him to begin.

The first class went by uneventfully as most syllabus days do, and like after every class at such a prestigious university, students lined up to talk to him once he dismissed everyone. Based solely on your nervousness, he assumed that you wouldn't be one of those students- that you would pack up and leave as soon as you possibly could. He was pleasantly surprised, however, when he got to the very last student in line and found that it was none other than you. The first thing he noticed is that you were so… small. Siebren was quite used to being the taller counterpart in a standing conversation, but you! You barely made it past his stomach. He almost wanted to crouch down to your height to speak to you, but clearly that would have been incredibly unprofessional and rude. It also seemed that you were quite deliberately avoiding eye contact and your shy demeanor did not falter. He couldn't help but feel honored that you chose to speak to him, against all odds. 

“Um, hi Dr. de Kuiper,” he noted how soft and sweet your voice sounded, “my name is (y/n) (l/n). I’m taking this class as part of my major requirement.”

He smiled down at you brightly, “Nice to meet you, (y/n). I’m happy to have you in my class this semester.” 

Siebren held his hand out toward you to shake, same as he did for all the other students who introduced themselves. He watched as you timidly lifted your hand to meet his and he suppressed a gasp when he felt how his large hand engulfed your tiny one. You were so little and delicate. The way his heart pounded caught him off guard. 

“So… I was, um, wondering…” you began after you briefly shook his hand, “What days and times do you hold your office hours?”

“Oh! It should say on the syllabus, but they’re Tuesdays and Thursdays from 1-4. However, I’m here late on most days. If you send me an email, we can set up an appointment for whenever we’re both available.”

“Right. Okay, thank you. Have a nice day, then,” with that, you very briefly looked up at him and flashed a smile before turning around and making your way to your next class. 

From that moment, Siebren tried to suppress what he felt for you. He really did. But he couldn’t help himself; what started as a small infatuation turned into something more over time. It didn’t make it any easier that you were almost always in his office hours. The nature of the material made the class quite tough, and you were often seeking help with a problem set or an upcoming exam. At first you were definitely quite sheepish around him, but slowly you came out of your shell. You were kind and worked hard despite how much you struggled, and it was very difficult for him _not_ to fall for you. Maybe you weren’t the _best_ student in the class, but you sure put in a lot of effort and looked up to him like no one else did. He found himself trying to find excuses to keep you in his office as long as possible by asking about your day and offering help with other coursework. 

When you first asked if you could stay past his normal hours to just sit with him and work in his office, he absolutely jumped on the opportunity.

“I’m really sorry, professor, but would you mind if I studied here with you? The library is too packed and my roommate is being too loud with their friends. And I really like the music you play…” The last part you partially mumbled, as if you were too shy to admit there was something in particular you liked about him. But he heard you loud and clear. It made his heart soar, and with that look on your face, how could he say no?

“Of course! You’re always welcome here, (y/n). I’ll be here for quite a few more hours, anyway.” 

Just having you there with him while he worked proved to be more than pleasant. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had company quite like you. Being so close to someone he cared for deeply as he graded or conducted research was enough to put him at ease. He suspected it would be only a one-time thing, but to his surprise, it became a habit of yours, which he easily allowed. He held onto those moments he shared with you like they were precious. 

Siebren knew he was treading dangerous waters. Every logical part of his brain screamed that pursuing you was a gross misuse of his position of authority over you. Guilt and disgust with himself weren’t uncommon feelings, after all, he was easily over twice your age, old enough to be your _father_. Someone with his merit in the science and intellectual world shouldn’t be concerning himself with a crush on a student of all people. And yet…

All he could really do was indulge himself in his desires when no one was around. He figured that perhaps if he let himself really get into fantasies of you during certain times, it would curb his persistent thoughts of you during other times. It… didn’t work. What actually happened was he became addicted to masturbating with your image in mind and your name in his throat. At night he would often dream of you, of having you, and in the morning an insistent hard-on strained uncomfortably against his briefs. A disgusting problem he had no choice but to take care of as he lets his mind wander to none other than you. He has probably imagined you in every position possible, each time with him filling up your small body as you desperately begged for your professor. Post-orgasm clarity often meant self-condemnation for allowing his imagination to run far too wild, but then the same thing would just happen all over again the next morning. 

Perhaps Siebren went a little too far one day when you had forgotten about your jacket in his office one late night. He was packing up to go home after you had left about an hour prior when he noticed the article of clothing laying on the couch in his office. Oh God. It was definitely yours, it couldn’t have been anyone else’s. His first thought was worry that you had gotten cold without it, but if that was the case then you probably would have gone back to get it. Pulling out his phone, he sent you a quick email. 

_Hello (y/n),_

_I was getting ready to head home when I noticed you left your jacket in my office. Would you like me to stay here a bit longer so you can retrieve it? Or perhaps I can bring it to you? I don’t want you catching a cold._

_All the best,_

_Dr. Siebren De Kuiper, Ph.D._

He continued collecting his things until his phone buzzed a few minutes later.

_Good evening Professor De Kuiper,_

_I’m sorry about leaving that behind! Unfortunately, I can’t come to get it now, but it’s not necessary that you bring it to me. Would it be alright if I were to come by and get it tomorrow? I have another jacket, so no need to worry about me. Thank you!_

_Sincerely,_

_(Y/n) (l/n)_

Siebren smiled at the phone screen. Even over email you sounded so cute. 

_Alright. You can come pick it up anytime after 8AM tomorrow. Have a good night._

Turning the doorknob of his office to leave, he glanced back at the jacket that he neatly folded on his desk. It really hit him that it was _yours_ and that it probably… smelled like you. In a bout of lapsed judgement, he decided to pick it up and take it home with him without another thought.

Later, he had almost forgotten about it until he was lying in bed and a wave of tension overcame him, a tension he knew all too well and could only be solved with one thing. That’s when he remembered the jacket. He threw the sheets off of him and walked over to where he draped it over a chair. 

Should he…?

Obviously, horny Siebren doesn’t seem to care much about the “consequences of his actions.” He picked it up and crawled back under the covers, bringing the fabric up to his nose. Immediately, his senses were overtaken by your scent and he was absolutely hooked. He closed his eyes and imagined you in his arms, kissing him desperately. Inhaling deeply, he wondered how you would sound moaning on top of him and how your small body would feel pressed against him. Just the mere thought of you in such a position while his senses were overwhelmed with your smell was enough to make his cock twitch. Before he knew it he was sniffing the garment desperately while his hand slipped under the elastic of his briefs.

Soon he was hopelessly fucking into his hand, hips jerking erratically as he chased his release. Covering his face with the jacket, he imagined it was you riding him, face contorted in pleasure as he keeps hitting that sweet spot inside of you. It didn’t take long before he cried out your name as the familiar pressure built up. A few more hard strokes and he was over the edge, orgasm heightened by your smell lingering on the fabric covering his face. It hit him so quickly that he didn’t even notice at first that he was getting cum on your jacket until it was too late. 

Coming down from his high, Siebren started to panic and tear the garment off his face as he realized just what he had done. He can’t believe he just did that. He must have been on a whole new level of creepy to not only masturbate using your jacket, but to literally _come on it._ Goddammit. God fucking dammit. 

When rational thought returned to him, he rinsed your jacket off in the sink then tossed it in his washing machine. He tried not to let the shame overtake him too much before he fell into an oddly peaceful sleep. 

By afternoon the next day, you had come by for the usual study session and to collect your jacket. Noticing that it smelled of detergent, you raised an eyebrow and asked about it.

“Professor? Did you… wash it?”

“Oh yes, um,” Siebren tried his best not to look at you as the scene of his wrongdoing replayed in his mind, “there was some mud on it, so I thought I’d throw it in the wash.”

“Oh! How sweet of you,” you smiled brightly at him, which made him feel all the more guilty, “you didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s really no problem,” he felt so bad about lying to you, but what else was he to do? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a VERY short chapter and there's no smut but the last chapter is coming and it's super spicy I promise

A few weeks had passed since the jacket incident, and Siebren was still haunted with never-ending thoughts of you. Even as he was walking through the music building to return some CDs he borrowed from the orchestra professor, all his idle mind could think of was how cute you looked in class that day. He scolded himself for being such a perverted old man. 

Walking past one of the empty auditoriums, his ears picked up on the faint sound of someone singing. He stopped in his tracks to take a moment to listen. Whoever it was, they sounded so beautiful. Letting curiosity get the better of him, he followed the sound and quietly opened the door to the auditorium. His breath hitched when he was met with the sight of you standing on the stage, eyes shut and singing into a microphone that wasn’t turned on. You were singing your favorite slow love song, one Siebren has never heard before. It didn’t matter, your voice was sweeter than any symphony, and he wondered if it was possible to fall in love with the same person twice. 

He looked around the auditorium to see if you were with anyone, but only found your backpack resting on one of the seats. The thought crossed his mind that he should leave as he was walking in on a private moment, but you sounded so heavenly that he didn’t want to stop listening. He could feel his heart swell as he watched how you gently swayed your hips to the song. It was clear that at that moment you were truly being yourself, and he felt so blessed to be able to see you so intimately. 

When you finished singing, you kept your eyes closed and smiled softly to yourself. Astonished, Siebren broke the silence by clapping, after all such a wonderful performance was deserving of applause. In an instant your eyes shot open and frantically searched the room before landing on your professor, standing in the back. Your eyes widened when you realized it was  _ him  _ of all people. You took a step back in shock and became frozen in place.

“That was amazing!” he began once he finished clapping, “I didn’t know you could-”

“Professor de Kuiper?” you interrupted, trembling, “h-how long have you been standing there?”

Even though you asked him a question, your fight or flight instincts kicked in and chose flight. Before he could answer, you jumped off the stage, not quite caring about your skirt flying up. You snatched your backpack up and threw it on as you ran out the side door, leaving behind your surprised professor. 

Realizing what just transpired, Siebren quickly made his way down the auditorium aisle to chase after you. When he opened up the side door, however, he was greeted with an empty hallway and no sign of his student. He ran a hand through his hair and quietly cursed in dutch. He supposed that you wouldn’t have been necessarily happy with being walked in on, but he didn’t expect you to  _ run away. _ The scene replayed in his mind as he tried to make sense of it.

He took a deep breath as he ran his hand over his face. You really did sound divine. Maybe it was just because it was you, but he wished he could listen to you sing forever. He just hoped he didn’t jeopardize his relationship with you by scaring you off. He resigned to return to the task at hand, and as he walked toward the orchestra professor’s office, he found himself gently humming the tune to the love song you were singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yeah that was incredibly stupid but you know what it’s my fic and I get to decide what happens


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, you didn’t show up to office hours like you usually did. Siebren even stayed later than normal, hoping to see you despite yesterday’s encounter. It was to no avail, however, and when it became clear you weren’t going to drop by, he gave up and left. He had no one to blame but himself if you were deliberately avoiding him, but he still held out hope that it was just some strange fluke. 

He was a bit relieved to see you in class the day after, but much to his dismay, you sat in the back for once. It was like you were trying not to be seen, but he could see everyone from where he stood in the lecture hall. He decided to give you some space and tried to pretend he didn’t notice you, but it made his heart sink a little. 

The day had turned into another late night in the office and all the other professors or teaching assistants had long gone home for the evening. This was not quite an unusual occurrence for Siebren as he had the tendency to be more productive at night. Coincidentally, so did his prized student, which gave all the more reason for them to spend time together. But this wasn’t one of those nights where he got to work with you, as it seemed like you were still avoiding him. At least, that’s what he thought until he heard a knock at the door. 

He wondered briefly who it could possibly be at this hour before he answered with a “come in.” Lifting his head from the exam he was grading and taking off his glasses, he was surprised to see you enter his office with your eyes facing the floor. He couldn’t quite see your face, but he could see you were wearing the same outfit you wore in class earlier that day. It was a favorite of his: a button-up long sleeve dress shirt, a pleated skirt ending at your mid-thigh, and black thigh highs. He noticed that your fingers were currently curled around the edge of your skirt. Immediately, he could tell something was wrong. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you this late… I just didn’t know where else to go,” you croaked out as tears started to flow.

Siebren got up as quickly as possible and gently but firmly put his hands on your shoulders to usher you to sit with him on his couch. You continued to clench the edge of your skirt while your leg pressed up against his.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” his voice was full of concern as he looked you over and rubbed your shoulders. 

“N-no, that’s not it. It’s actually a lot… dumber than that,” you sniffled and brought a hand to your face to wipe a tear away, “I’m just… really stressed. I have a lot of things due tomorrow and no matter how hard I try I can’t get anything done. I just keep crying.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” he breathed out sincerely. He wanted nothing more than to comfort you in the best way he could. Against his better judgment, he placed his hand against the back of your head and pulled your face up against his broad chest. His fingers entwined with locks of your hair as he tenderly stroked your head, his other arm pulling your body close to his. For a moment you were motionless, as if you were processing what he was doing. Then you were bringing your hands to his back as you desperately gripped the fabric there, as if you were saying  _ don’t let me go _ . You let out sobs into his chest, tears staining his shirt.

“I promise you that it’s not dumb,” your professor whispered as his lips brushed against your hair, “A lot of students get driven to this point around this time of the semester.”

“It’s horrible,” your voice was muffled as you continued to cry against him, “I-I don’t get to sleep some nights because I have so much to do.”

Siebren gives you a light squeeze in response and quickly thinks up a solution, “Let me email your professors. I’m sure they’ll give you extensions without any penalties.”

You let out a shaky breath against him before turning your head to look up at him, “Really? You’d do that?”

He gazed down at your puffy, red eyes. God. Your face was so close, your nose was almost touching his. He tried to slow his quickening heart rate as you surely could feel it through the thin fabric.

“Of course. You’re only human, and they’ll listen to me. I’m the head of the physics department, after all.”

Your crying seemed to lessen up and you dove your head back into his chest. You squeezed him tight against you and mumbled a bunch of “thank you’s.” Siebren smiled and continued caressing your hair. He didn’t know what he did right to be given an opportunity to hold you like this. For a little while, you both sat there enjoying each other’s embrace. The warmth he felt from you was divine, and it emboldened him to take things a little further.

Slowly, he trailed his hand from your hair to your cheek. You lifted your head once more to look at him, searching his soft eyes for his intentions. Siebren wiped a lingering tear from your face with his large hand and you closed your eyes as you melted into his touch. You looked like an angel, he was surely in heaven at that very moment. His eyes wandered from your shut ones to your lips, which were parted slightly and appeared so… expectant and inviting. Who could blame him for what he did next?

The world felt like it was slowing down as he leaned down and pressed his lips against your warm ones. Your grip on the back of his shirt loosened and you pulled away, opening your eyes to look at him in shock. The feeling of regret immediately overwhelmed Siebren as he mistook your surprise for unwillingness. 

“I’m sorry, I-I don’t know what came over me,” he let you go and moved himself to the other side of the couch, instantly missing your touch, “please forgive me, I-”

He lost all ability to speak when he felt you crawl into his lap until your knees were resting on either side of his thighs. Looking up at you, he swallowed hard.

“Professor…” you breathed out as your tiny hands moved to cup his face, eyes half-lidded with desire. The doubt that was short-circuiting his brain was replaced with anticipation. You were nestled with him so perfectly. He wanted to hold you again, but he stayed there frozen in place until your lips were on his once more. Something snapped in his mind as he realized you were showing him just how much you wanted this, and suddenly his hands were all over you, gripping you tightly against him as he returned the kiss feverishly. Your lips were so soft and lithe, just as he imagined them. Nothing else felt more  _ right _ at that moment, but as soon as you pulled away, his morals caught up to him.

“(Y/n)... I’m sorry. You’re my student, I’m far too old for you… we… we can’t,” even as he said this, his hands were stroking your hips. With the way you were straddling him, your panties were rubbing against his crotch. He could feel your growing heat, despite the barrier of his dress pants, which made him get harder by the second. 

_ This is bad,  _ he thought. The right thing to do in this situation would be to pull you off of him and ask you to leave. Physically, he was more than capable of doing so, but with the way you fit against him like a puzzle piece and how sweet your lips tasted, he lacked the willpower. 

“Please, I…” your voice was barely above a whisper and you started to fidget with the end of his necktie, “I don’t care about the age difference. I want you more than anything.”

Those words that he had never expected to be said by you outside of his dreams made his heart jump. It wasn’t just his imagination, you really did say it. And you looked so damn  _ cute _ as you said it. Just like that, what little resolve he had to say no to you vanished completely. 

“Oh mijn God, you’re going to be the death of me,” he leaned over and murmured into the crook of your neck then began to place soft kisses there. He relished in the way you shuddered against him and the small whimpers he elicited. 

“Professor,” the way you whined that word made his cock twitch, “s-so you really feel the same way?”

He planted a final kiss on your neck before replying with a sigh, “I guess I have already crossed a boundary I shouldn’t have. You’ve allured me from the moment I first saw you. I think of you constantly, you even plague my dreams. I’ve had so many dirty, nasty, reprehensible thoughts of you. I should be ashamed of myself, and yet I still find myself hopelessly drawn to you.”

Your face had grown significantly pinker as he spoke and you bit your lower lip, your ability to speak failing you. You resolved to closing your eyes and giving him a shy peck on the lips. 

Pulling away, you looked at him lovingly, “You have no idea. I’ve wanted this for so long...” you trailed off as you stared into his eyes.

Siebren mindlessly felt up your sides, “You’ve driven me absolutely mad. When you didn’t come to my office yesterday and when you sat in the back of class today… I was worried I had done something to push you away.”

“Oh,” you tucked your head to your chest and looked away, “Sorry about that. I was just... really embarrassed after you heard my singing.”

“I should be the one apologizing for distressing you. But you should know I think your voice is as stunning as you are.”

You brought your hands to your face and hid behind them. _ So adorable _ , Siebren thought. Shifting slightly in his lap, you suddenly became aware of his bulge rubbing against your panties. Growing wetter, you peaked behind your fingers and looked down, which in turn made him turn red. The embarrassment you felt was soon replaced with intense desire. 

“Do you... want me to lock the door?” 

Siebren felt a jolt of electricity go straight to his cock, “We’re probably the last ones in the building… but it would be a good precautionary measure.”

You nodded and reluctantly got off of your professor. The world spun around a little bit as you got up, but on wobbly legs, you were able to make your way to the door to lock it. You walked back to the couch maybe a little bit too enthusiastically and assumed the same position you were just in. 

“Thank you, kleine,” Siebren said as his hands began to wander. 

You almost wanted to ask him to translate, but there were far more pressing matters at hand. Grabbing his tie, you pulled him toward your face until you captured his lips in a hungry kiss. He let out a small yelp of surprise at this, but soon regained control over the situation as he kissed you back. He prodded between your lips, asking for permission to enter, which you easily gave. His tongue promptly swirled around yours and you responded with just as much fervor. He felt you writhing above him, grinding against his already painfully hard clothed erection. Your movements made him groan into your mouth as he thought of your hips making the same motions as you rode his cock. 

When you both finally pulled away to regain breath, your professor brought his hand up to the top button on your dress shirt. He paused and looked to your face, “May I?”

Biting your lip, you nodded eagerly. Siebren quickly undid the buttons of your shirt and peeled the garment off your shoulders before gently placing it on the couch seat beside him. His heart pounded as he admired your form and the way you were bashfully blushing under his gaze. He had been fantasizing about this moment for  _ so _ long, and now it was actually happening. It was difficult to hold back. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered. He reached around your back and unclasped your bra, letting it fall off of you. You gasped at the feeling of cool air hitting your chest, immediately moving to cover yourself. You were so enticing, even as you became self-conscious. Siebren’s mouth found its way to your jawline and began to pepper kisses there.

“May I see you, mijn student?” he asked as he smiled against your skin and gently caressed your hands that you were hiding under.

You let out a quiet whine, “o-okay.” Slowly, you moved your hands away. 

Siebren felt a gasp become caught in his throat, “You never cease to amaze me.” He took a moment to soak in the sight he had been coveting since the beginning of the semester.

Eyes flicking to the floor, you reached for the knot of his necktie, pulling at it gently, “Please, I want to see you, too.” Your voice was needy, it made him want to give you everything you wanted.

“Ah, this old man’s body isn’t as pleasing to look at as yours, but…” Siebren brought two fingers to the collar of his tie and pulled his neck away as he loosened it. He was teasing you to no end, and, growing impatient, your hands started to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. He chuckled quietly and let you undo them as he pulled his tie up and over his head. 

When you finished with the last button of his shirt, Siebren helped you take it off completely. You swallowed hard as you ogled him. He was incredibly toned and grey hairs accentuated his chest.

“Wow, I… wow…” you whispered as your fingers mindlessly felt across his muscular chest and abdomen.

“Enjoying the view?” he joked.

Your face flushed and you retracted your hand, “Well I… I’ve always wondered how you looked under your clothes. I mean I figured you were fit because you’re so hot and I… F-forget I said anything."

The sudden confession caught Siebren a little off guard, even if it was partially accidental. “No, no. Tell me, is that what you think about during class?” 

Your face grew hotter and you looked away like you were a guilty child, “...maybe.”

Oh God. He was completely, utterly fucked. You fantasized about him the way he fantasized about you? And while you were in his classroom? It made his heart swell, and he leaned over to kiss you like he wanted to consume you. 

In response, your hands began to wander his body. As you grew bolder, you took his hand and guided it underneath your skirt, lifting your hips slightly before letting him figure out the rest. Siebren let out a small groan against your lips the moment his hand touched the crotch of your panties. He pulled away immediately, a surprised expression plastering itself across his face.

“I’ve barely touched you… and you’re already so wet,” he said, thinking out loud. He felt an odd sense of pride that you’ve hardly done more than kiss him and your arousal was so apparent. 

Once more, you averted your gaze. “Y-you know why. Only you… do this to me,” you murmured, barely loud enough for him to hear. 

Siebren felt the most primal urge come to the surface at those words. He wanted so desperately to make you feel good, to make you  _ his  _ at that very moment, and he was determined to take his time so you could enjoy yourself properly.

His lips found their way to your collarbone as he brought his hands to cup your breasts, softly squeezing them. You choked back a moan when he rubbed his thumbs on both of your nipples, your body growing hotter by the second. He continued placing kisses downwards and in the valley between your breasts before he swept his tongue over one of your nipples. 

Your head jerked back and you could no longer suppress the noises that came out of you, noises that Siebren had been wanting to coax out of you for the longest time. It made his cock twitch, and he wanted nothing more than to earn more of them. His mouth latched onto your hardened bud while he rolls the other between his thumb and forefinger. The relentless attacks to your chest make you squirm a bit and the feeling of his hardness rubbing against you heightened the pleasure. He switched between sucking on one nipple to the other and you bite back the profanity that was threatening to come out of your mouth. 

Suddenly, he removes his mouth and hand altogether before he grabs your hips, lifting you up and off of him. Your world spinned around a little bit as he placed you down on the couch cushion beside him. Before you knew it he was kneeling in front of you on the floor and his hands were pushing your legs apart. He trailed kisses down your stomach, traveling lower and lower until his face was eye-level with your crotch. You mindlessly obeyed as he encouraged you to lift your hips so he could remove your skirt and panties in one fluid motion, exposing yourself to him. 

Siebren stared at your thigh highs, admiring the lace trim at the very top that was previously hidden behind the pleats of your skirt. The sight of you in nothing but your stockings turned him on  _ so _ damn much and he decided they were best left alone. He pulled you towards him until your butt was on the edge of the couch cushion and he moved in until your thighs surrounded his face. It wasn’t until he placed a soft kiss on the inside of your thigh that you jumped a bit. 

“W-what are you doing, Professor?”

He placed another kiss on the inside of your other thigh, this time slightly closer to your entrance, “Well… I seem to recall you saying you were stressed from school. And based on your current levels of stress, it seems you would benefit from partaking in oral sex to relax.”

Your face became a few shades darker and you squeaked out a soft “oh my God.” In response, Siebren hooks your legs over his arms, and your back pressed against the cushions of his couch. He continues trailing kisses on your inner thigh, closer and closer to your entrance that was dripping and begging for attention, until his tongue presses against your folds. 

You let out a gasp and instinctually attempt to close your legs, but only manage to accomplish squeezing your thighs against his ears, a feeling he could gladly get used to. His strong hands stilled your squirming a bit as his tongue continued lapping mercilessly at you, circling and swirling around your pussy. 

“ _ P-professor _ !” you exclaim when he starts to suck on your clit, “Fuck, it feels so good. D-don’t stop.” He really ought to tell you to call him by his first name, but something dirty and twisted inside him wanted you to keep calling him by the formality as you came undone. It was  _ so wrong _ to be doing this to his student, but you tasted so  _ damn good _ .

You can’t help but entwine your fingers with his hair in an attempt to stabilize yourself. He sucked harder and harder until your back was arching dramatically and you were babbling incoherencies.  With each passing second, your toes curled just a little harder and your moans got louder. Siebren’s finger slowly penetrated you until he was knuckle deep, astounded by how easily it slid in with your wetness and his saliva. He began to pump into you while continuing his sucking against your clit, keeping a steady pace before eventually adding a second finger, expertly hitting your sweet spot over and over again.

“Oh fuck,” your moans became more high pitched and morphed into almost unintelligible pleas as you felt a familiar warmth rising in your stomach, “Jesus, oh fuck, fuck yes, P-professor I’m going to- I, fuck, I’m-” 

Siebren increased his pace as he looked up at your red face that was contorted in pleasure.  _ Yes,  _ he thought,  _ cum for your professor.  _ One particularly hard thrust of his fingers sent you over the edge and you felt his fingers and tongue continue their relentless movements to ride you through your orgasm. Once your back fell flat against the cushions, he pulled his fingers from you and licked them clean. 

A thin layer of sweat coated you as you panted hard. Siebren rose from his position and leaned over you, gently pressing a kiss to your forehead to bring you out of your daze.

“Did that feel good?”

“Holy fuck,  _ yes _ . Thank you.”

“No longer feeling stressed?”

“Not in the slightest,” you brought your hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a slow, languid kiss and you could taste yourself on him. 

When you pulled away, your eyes landed on the large tent in his pants. You looked up at him and blushed, “Can I... return the favor?”

Siebren’s eyes grew wide. He had not expected that you would want to do such a thing, “You don’t have to worry about me, kleine, I’m content with just making you come.”

The way you pouted your lip made something inside him jump, “but I  _ want _ to. Please?”

Oh God, he didn’t mean to make you have to beg for it. “As you wish…”

You looked at him in anticipation as he slowly undid his belt buckle before dropping his pants to his ankles. Your eyes widened and your breath hitched in your throat when he pulled his cock out of his briefs. It was thick, long, hot to the touch, and leaking with precum. Swallowing hard, you wondered idly if it would even fit inside you. You pushed that thought to the side as you sat up, becoming eye-level with his crotch and gently took him into your hand. 

Siebren responded with a sharp intake of breath. He could barely contain himself, your little hands were actually touching his cock. Almost timidly, you began to pump his shaft before pressing small kisses on the underside. When you made it to the tip, you dipped your tongue into the slit, lapping up the precum. Suddenly, your stroking stopped, and he looked down at you. He watched as you lowered your head down and groaned the moment your soft lips came into contact with the head of his cock. 

The warmth and moisture made his head spin as you slowly took him deeper into your mouth, “Goede God.” Siebren placed his hand on top of your head, mostly to ground himself. Feeling encouraged, you started to bob your head up and down his length. Soon, he found himself bucking his hips deeper into your throat. You made a noise of surprise, but continued your rhythm as you tried taking him as deep as possible.

“Fuck, (y/n), I’m close,” he groaned as the familiar pressure started to build up. Almost immediately, you released his cock from your mouth with a small pop. 

“Wait, professor, I don’t want you to come just yet.”

Siebren gazed down at your face. It was so messy, your hair just slightly out of place, and your lips a bit swollen. You looked so wonderful, he could hardly believe that he did that with his cock. After a few moments of admiring the sight, a bit of realization came to him. 

“You don’t mean…” he asked, a bit surprised. He wanted to fuck you more than anything, but it was  _ so wrong. _

You bit your bottom lip and nodded your head, “I know you might be a little hesitant but… I really need this. Please, Professor, it’s all I ever think about.”

Oh God, you were begging again. It made him ache for you more, how could he possibly say no? Even so, there was just one problem.

“I don’t, um, have any condoms. But I can go-”

“It’s fine,” you interrupted, “we don’t need any. Besides I, um, want my first time to be without one…”

Siebren felt his heart pang hard in his chest. “First time?” he said, concern lacing his voice. You were a  _ virgin _ . You. His favorite student, whom he had been yearning for, and you wanted him to be your first. Amidst the worry, he also felt so honored that someone so young desired him so much and trusted him enough to take their virginity. 

“Yeah…” you looked away and started to fiddle with your hands, “Is that an issue…? I am a little worried that you won’t, um, fit…”

Siebren chuckled, mostly out of nervousness, “I assure you, it will fit. But are you sure you want your first time to be like this? With me, in my office?”

You reached out and took his hand into yours, and he felt just as much surprise as he felt during that first day when he realized just how small you were in comparison to him. “I want it to be with you, no one else. Please, I feel like I might die if you don’t fuck me now.”

Siebren smiled and gripped your hand before pulling you up and off the couch, “very well. I hope you don’t mind but… My couch is far too small for this. Will the desk be alright?” 

Your eyes flicked to the desk you’ve done schoolwork on countless times. The idea excited you way more than being fucked on the couch. You gave him a nod, and he guided you over to it before he pushed the papers to the side. He gently picked you up by your hips and raised you onto the desk before pushing you down with a kiss. Your back met the wood of the desk as your professor grabbed your legs and lifted them onto his shoulders until you were lined up perfectly with him. 

Siebren took the head of his cock and rubbed it on your folds. You were still absolutely soaked. “I’ll go slowly, but don’t hesitate to tell me if you need me to stop.”

“O-okay,” you whimpered, “Please take me, professor.”

As steady as possible, he entered you with his hands gripping your hips, the feeling making him groan immediately, “fuck, you’re so  _ tight _ . Does it hurt?” While it felt absolutely divine, he was still met with the sight of your clenched eyes and tensing muscles. He was about to pull out, but it seemed you read his mind.

“N-no. Keep going,” you trembled, “Please don’t stop.”

Siebren leaned over you until his lips were right next to your ear. He continued to slowly inch into you as you quietly whined. “Shh, shh, you’re okay,” he began whispering soft words of encouragement in your ear, “You’re doing so good. You’re taking me so well.”

His words seem to relax you a bit, but  when he was finally fully sheathed inside of you, he still felt your chest rising against his own with each deep, raspy breath. 

“Please, ah, please give me a minute, don’t, don’t move” small droplets of water had formed in the corner of your eyes, “s-so big…” 

“Of course, take your time,” Siebren soothingly ran his hands through your hair, holding as still as possible. You unconsciously tensed around him as your body began to get used to the intrusion, causing him to clench his eyes shut and curse softly.

You opened your mouth after a few seconds of silence, “Y-you know, ah, it’s, it’s funny,” you managed to say between labored breaths, “I’ve wanted to be on your desk j-just like this for the longest time.”

Once again, he felt a jolt go straight to his length and his heart skipped a beat. "Neuk," it took every ounce of self-control to prevent him from throwing all caution to the wind and just pound the hell out of you right then and there just for saying something so damn cute and dirty at the same time, "you can't just say things like that." 

You moaned softly at the feeling of your professor twitching inside you. His hands moved to the wood by both of your sides as he leaned over you, still not daring to move and searching your face for any signs of lingering discomfort. You looked down to see where your bodies had connected, and you could have sworn you saw his cock bulging against the skin of your stomach. 

Finally feeling adjusted properly to his size, the lack of movement started to torture you as well, “I’m- I think I’m fine now, please, just go slowly at first.”

Siebren nodded and gradually pulled out about halfway before sliding back in, this time with less resistance and earning a long, drawn-out moan from you. Soon, he’s dragging his cock in and out of you at an incredibly slow place, like he was trying to treat you like glass about to break, “Am I hurting you?”

“No, ah, feels so good, professor,  _ please _ don’t stop,” you whined out as you arched your back. 

The feeling from your wet heat made Siebren’s mind race with thoughts like  _ I never ever want to pull out _ and  _ oh my God, I’m actually fucking my little student.  _ He plants a kiss on your calf resting on his shoulder to ground himself and you could feel the heat of his lips through the thin fabric of your stocking. 

You felt completely stretched out, and while it was overwhelming at first, the feeling of fullness was now entirely blissful. Your hands found their way to the back of Siebren’s neck and you pulled him down for a kiss, groaning into his mouth as he started to pick up the pace ever so slightly. When you pulled away, his hands snaked to your hips and he gripped the soft flesh there, lifting you off the desk a bit to give himself better access. In desperation to hold onto  _ something,  _ your small fingers wrapped around his as they moved you up and down his cock, syncing his thrusts as he pulled you down onto him. 

Every time you were forcefully filled to the hilt, your voice seemed to grow higher in pitch, but even so, the pace was starting to get far too slow. If it went on like this, it would pretty much be pure torture. 

"Please, Professor, ah," you tried your best to get out while being thrust into, "go harder. I can, ah, take it." 

Siebren gladly took the cue right away and tightened his hands around your hips, not quite thinking of the repercussions of possible bruising as his movements became faster. Through half lidded eyes he admired the way your breasts were bouncing in response to each thrust and how red your face had become. He was reaching deep inside you, much deeper than anything you had felt before. He was responding to the sweet sounds coming out of your mouth as he looked for the best spot to take advantage of. He seemed to have found it when a particularly rough thrust had you seeing stars and letting out a noise that was far too loud for comfort. 

Your professor quickly clamped a hand over your mouth, muffling the sounds as he continued his relentless pace against your sweet spot, "shh, someone might hear you, oh, oh God." You could hear his stifled moans atop the sounds of the desk creaking underneath you, "so  _ wet _ , so  _ tight _ , so  _ cute _ , fuck, (y/n)-"

His hands moved to each of your thighs, nails digging into the soft flesh there as he leaned over you and pressed your knees up against your torso. Somehow, he was able to reach that spot much better at this angle as he continued pumping in and out of you hard and fast. In an attempt to find a way to quiet yourself, your hands once again pulled him down by his neck until he was swallowing all the loud noises coming out of you. 

"Professor," you pulled away to warn of your approaching climax, a trail of saliva connecting your mouths, "I'm- I'm gonna, fuck,  _ please _ , come inside."

Siebren felt himself feeling closer and closer to his release each time your soaking walls clenched around him. He snaked a hand in between your bodies and rubbed fast circles on your clit, "yes, kleine, come for me!" 

His pistoning became more primal and erratic, effectively sending you over the edge with a long, drawn-out yelp of "professor!" and futile clawing of the wood of the desk. With your tightening walls and a few more hard thrusts, Siebren came soon after. His hot seed filled you to the brim as he sheathed himself inside you as much as he could and grunted your name. 

Coming down from your highs, both of your chests were heaving. After a few moments of catching your breath, Siebren moved his head to yours to give you a sloppy, exhausted kiss which you happily returned. Reluctantly, he pulled away and slowly pulled out of you while untangling your limbs from him, causing you to whine quietly from the sudden emptiness and loss of contact. 

You quickly moved your hands to cup your pussy as you felt the cum start to leak out of you. Siebren let out a chuckle at the sight of you desperately trying to prevent it from dribbling onto the floor before he grabbed the box of tissues on his desk. 

"Ah- no," you said as he kneeled in front of you and tried to move your hands away, "it's okay, I can do tha-"

"No, let me," he interrupted, "it's the least I can do." 

Too tired to argue, you moved your hands and let him wipe you clean. Once finished, he tossed the tissue into the waste bin before pulling his pants back on and collecting your clothes. 

"Are you in any pain at all?" he asked as he walked over to you, outfit in hand, and fully intent on helping you put everything on. 

"I mean, I feel kind of sore, but it doesn't hurt too bad," you tried to stand up, only to find your legs were less than stable. 

"Woah there, one thing at a time," Siebren caught you before you toppled over, "here. Lean on me." 

You complied and leaned your hand against his shoulder as he kneeled in front of you again, holding your panties out for you to step into. Blushing hard, you did so. "Am I going to be walking funny for a few days?" 

"Perhaps…" he replied as he moved onto helping you into your skirt, "It takes some, uh, getting used to." 

You felt your face grow even hotter. He helped you put the rest of your clothes on before he attended to his own. "After I send that email to your other professors, can I buy you dinner, kleine?" he asked as he started buttoning up his shirt. 

Ah, you had almost forgotten about why you came there in the first place. "Oh, um, it's okay, you really don't have to do that. In fact, you've done way too much already."

"Nonsense," he smiled and leaned over you, kissing your forehead, "I want to." 

"Okay," you conceded and looked up at him, returning the smile, "I'd like that very much."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it ended a little abruptly aaaaaa.
> 
> I'm open to writing a sequel if anyone wishes, it just might take me awhile. Thanks for reading!


End file.
